


An Invisible Swan

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: This was inspired by an episode of Buffy called "Gone."

Regina is not a sharing person. Things are either hers or not; there is no in-between but Henry is not an object. He's a person and she has to share custody with Emma because that's what the court ruled. Regina has him for Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Emma has him on the other days.

Today is Sunday and that means, Emma is due at her house to pick him up.

But Regina wishes that things weren't like this; she wishes that Emma had never come to Storybrooke and broken her curse; she wishes that her son and his birth mother hadn't become close in the past couple of months.

But the reality is that Emma's late; about ten minutes late which is very unlike her.

She spots her yellow bug pull up and the sheriff get out of her car, walking up to her house.

Regina comes to the door before she even has a chance to knock.

“You're late,” she seethes.

“I was detained,” Emma muses, “Is he ready to go?”

Regina steps outside and closes the door slightly. “I don't think you understand the consequences of being late, Ms. Swan,” she retorts, “We agreed that you pick him up on Sundays, 10 a.m. sharp and this is the first time that you're late in doing so,”

“So, I'm ten minutes late,” Emma reasons, “It's seriously not the end of the world,”

“Not yet,” she fumes, “Henry needs someone responsible and reliable to look after him,”

“And you're implying that I'm not because I was ten minutes late arriving to your house?” Emma asks, “It's ten minutes, it's not like it was ten hours. Must we go through this?”

Regina shrugs, smiling. “This whole arrangement is a farce,” she says, “I shouldn't have to share my son with you; he's my son,”

“Not biologically,” Emma returns, “And we both agreed with the court to share custody,”

“For now,”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I wish you weren't here, Ms. Swan. I wish that I didn't have to look at you or keep track of the days until I have to hand him over to you. I wish that you were gone!” Regina cries.

Before Emma can respond to that, her hand starts vanishing until the last thing Regina sees are Emma's eyes, looking frantically back at her before disappearing altogether.

tbc


	2. So this is what talking entails?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by an episode of Buffy called "Gone."

“Emma? Emma?” Regina asks, waving her hands through the air, but only stumbles forward into nothing. “Emma? Swan? Are you there?”

Still, no response.

Regina reaches out again, trying to feel for a solid sleeve but there's nothing.

“What are you doing?” Henry asks, coming up behind her, “And where's Emma? She was supposed to pick me fifteen minutes ago,”

Regina cannot believe her luck, a devious smile curving at her lips. She did it! She made Emma Swan disappear which is good for her but bad for Henry. She frowns slightly before turning around and looking at him. “Emma's not coming today,” she says, “She called me earlier and said that she couldn't take you today, so you're here with me,”

Henry looks at her suspiciously and shrugs. “Okay,” he relents and goes back inside.

~~

Emma is an invisible swan, roaming the streets of Storybrooke. She's never been invisible before but oddly, instead of feeling scared, she feels relieved. Emma never understood why of all the superpowers boys liked in comic books, being invisible was the best one to have and she didn't get it, until now.

She's invisible, she can go and do anything she wants without fear of being caught because no one will see her.

As soon as that thought occurs to her, Emma heads towards the harbor; there's a certain pirate she wants to visit.

~~

Most of Storybrooke is aware of Hook's presence in their small town; he's had a few run-ins with Rumpelstiltskin but for the most part the pirate's kept to himself, deciding it's better to lay low.

Which is good for him and Emma applauds him for not being a total show-off but as sheriff, Emma knows that she has to be careful around him. Ever since he showed up in Storybrooke, there's been an unspoken attraction between them that Emma hasn't been able to fully explore because of her duties.

The pull's always been there, ever since the beanstalk in fairytale land but instead of acknowledging it, she left him and that cost her dearly.

Emma wants to remedy that situation now, turn the tide and hopefully, sway Hook away from Cora and to her side. Her invisibility is the perfect way to do just that.

She doesn't need to ask his permission to board his ship and walks onboard, making a beeline for his quarters down below.

He doesn't even lock his door which is convenient for her because she doesn't think her invisibility allows her to walk through walls, though that would also be a nifty power to have as well.

Emma's never been inside Hook's private quarters and they're surprisingly very simple, but she's not there to admire his room. She's there to see him which he isn't at the moment and Emma's disappointed until she sees him walk into the room, wearing all black leather.

He's sharpening his hook with a nail file and Emma can't help but stifle a laugh at the irony, and he looks up curiously.

“Who's there? Cora?” he asks.

“Not even close,” Emma whispers and stands closer to him, grabbing his pants, eliciting a deep gasp.

Hook looks down in front of him and reaches for a body that isn't there. “Cora, normally this would be a lovely situation for me but this is a professional relationship,” he says, finally finding her fingers and plying them off him. But the fingers, he notices, doesn't feel like an old woman's fingers; they're soft and smooth. “You're not Cora,”

“Good observation,” she says and backs him against a wall, opening his collar.

Hook stands still, unsure how to react until he feels a pair of lips caress his skin and long hair tickle his chest. Before he can ask, Emma rips open his shirt further and grabs him again.

“Emma?” he asks finally. “Is that you love?”

“We need to talk,” she says, unzipping his pants and coming into him.

“So this is what talking entails?” he asks, moaning into nothing, “because I like talking,”

Emma laughs, nibbling at his ear and Killian can feel her fill him up, slowly gyrating her hips against his. “We need to talk about your alliances,” she whispers, “I think they're misplaced,”

Killian shrugs. “Cora got me here,” he reasons and shudders, feeling Emma's hands wonder around his chest. “I told you, whoever got me here first would have my allegiance,”

Emma doesn't like his answer and pushes him towards the bed and crawls on top of him, forcing him down.

“But,” he starts, “perhaps we can negotiate a new alliance. What are you willing to offer me?”

Killian wishes that he could see Emma's face right now but he likes invisible Emma much better than the visible Emma. Visible Emma wouldn't be this aggressive with him and it makes him curious as to what she has in mind to convince him to switch sides.

He is a man and can think of a million things that might help him change his mind.

But what he might be thinking of, might not be the same thing she's thinking of.

 _Or, it might_ , he reasons, feeling her lips gently kissing his jewels.

“This...” he manages through moans, “is a very persuasive offer but I'm afraid, not persuasive enough,”

He can hear Emma curse at him but it doesn't deter her, going deeper.

It is enough for him to grab her arms and pull her up, lying her back against his bed and crawl over her.

“I wasn't persuasive enough for you?” she purrs back.

He smiles. “You were very,” he agrees, “but I think it's time that I lay out the terms on my end,”

tbc


	3. Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: This was inspired by an episode of Buffy called "Gone."

Henry knows something isn't right; he knows the custody arrangement schedule by heart. Regina has him for Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Emma has him on the other days and Emma has never once missed picking up him a day, until now. He needs to investigate this further.

So, he makes up an excuse that he's going to Granny's diner for a hot chocolate with cinnamon, and Regina quickly dismisses him.

However, instead of going to Granny's, he takes his bike and rides over to his grandparents' house. If he's not mistaken and usually he isn't wrong, Emma has breakfast with her parents every morning – a sort of family bonding experience before starting her day.

He parks his bike downstairs and runs up to their apartment, knocking on the door. Snow answers, looking down curiously at the small boy.

“Henry, what are you doing here?” she asks, letting him inside.

“Something's wrong,” he says, turning back to her as Charming stops cleaning dishes and looks at him. “Emma was supposed to pick me up today at Regina's house, but she said that she never showed. It's Sunday, Emma always shows,”

“That's not right,” Charming adds, coming over to him. “We had breakfast with her this morning, we were talking a bit afterwards and we kinda kept her long – but she rushed out of here to go to Regina's house and get you. Maybe she's held up somewhere,”

“On a Sunday?” the boy asks skeptically, “The Sheriff's office isn't even open,”

Snow doesn't like this. Emma wouldn't just forget to pick up Henry, or ditch him. “What did Regina say happened?” she wonders.

“She said that she couldn't take me today, so I'm home with her,” he says. “But I know she's lying; she did something to Emma, I know it!”

Snow hugs the boy, rubbing his back. “Calm down, Henry. We'll figure this out,” she promises, looking worriedly at her husband.

~~

Snow doesn't want to think that Regina could have done something to Emma; transported her out of Storybrooke (maybe); sent her back to fairytale land (unlikely) but of all the scenarios Snow thought of, there was one she never considered: that maybe Emma left Storybrooke of her own free will. She can do that.

Emma did it before.

But there would have to be a very good reason for her to leave Storybooke and Snow can't think of any at the moment.

Now, she's on her way to Regina's house with Charming and Henry, hellbent on finding out what happened to her daughter. And when Snow White is in 'protective motherly mode' you better get out of the way before you accidentally piss her off.

Outwardly though, she's calm but Charming knows better, keeping a safe distance from his wife as she rings the doorbell at Regina's house.

Regina answers, looking curiously at Snow and frowns, noticing Henry with Charming. “What is it?” she asks bluntly.

“Where's Emma?” Snow counters.

“How should I know? I haven't seen her all day,”

Snow glares at her. “We both know that isn't true, Regina. You did something to her; where is she?!” she growls.

Regina sighs. “She was supposed to pick Henry up this morning but she missed her appointment; there must have been something more important than spending the day with her son,” she reasons.

“Nothing is more important to her than spending time with Henry,” Snow retorts, not backing down from her. “So, I'll ask again nicely: where is my daughter, Regina?”

Regina glances at Henry with Charming and then to her stepdaughter. “She was here,” she admits, “and then, she wasn't,”

“What do you mean? Did she leave Storybooke?”

“Not exactly,” Regina continues, “We got into an argument over Henry and I wished that Emma wasn't here, and then, she was,”

“You wished her away? Where is she? Back in fairytale land?” Henry cries.

Regina shrugs. “I don't know, but it's highly unlikely that's where she is,” she reasons, “We were talking and then she started disappearing, before I knew it she was gone,”

“So, she's invisible then,” Charming deduces and Snow sighs inwardly.

“We can fix this,” Snow realizes and turns to leave with Charming and Henry.

“Henry?” Regina calls and he looks back at her. “I'm sorry. I just hate having to share you with her,”

He doesn't say anything and turns around, leaving with his grandparents.

tbc


	4. Consequences of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by an episode of Buffy called "Gone."

“We can fix this, Henry,” Snow assures her grandson as they make their way over to Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop. “Don't worry, Emma will be fine,”

“But she's invisible; she can't be fine,” he cries.

Charming wants to share his wife's optimism about the situation but he's with Henry on this one. Emma's invisible and doesn't know the first place where to start looking for her. She could be anywhere.

That's why they need to see Rumpelstiltskin, the lesser of two evils. Regina got Emma into this mess but Rumpelstiltskin can help them get out of it, or he'll do anything to help his grandson.

“We need your help,” Snow says, again skipping the pleasantries. “Emma's missing,”

The Dark One makes an odd face and looks at Henry. “How could she be missing? Emma always takes Henry on Sundays,” he reasons.

“Regina made her invisible,” Charming says, “accidentally,”

Rumpelstiltskin laughs. “With Regina, nothing is ever accidental, especially where Ms. Swan is concerned,” he reasons and comes around the case, “I know a detection spell, it can help track where she is in town --- if she's still in town,”

Before he can explain further, Neal walks into the shop and Snow turns around, regarding him.

“What's going on?” he asks.

“Emma's missing,” Snow says sharply and Neal looks angrily at Rumpelstiltskin.

“Well, I didn't do it!” he defends, “Regina did,”

Neal relaxes and looks at Henry. “Is that true kid?” he wonders.

“She wished her away but she says, it's unlikely she's back in fairytale land,” Henry says, “we came to Rumpelstiltskin for help,”

Neal looks again at his father. “What can you do?”

“I know a detection spell,” he offers.

Another spell to counter the former, he realizes and braces Henry's shoulders. “No,” he sharply, “Magic got Emma into this mess in the first place; we don't need magic to get her out of it,”

“Actually, you do,” Rumpelstiltskin counters, “If you can find Emma, you're going to need magic to change her back,”

“Then we'll find her first,” he reasons, “the old fashioned way, by looking at places where she might be hiding,”

Neal glares at him before exiting the shop and Snow runs after him. “Bae wait,” she calls and he turns back to her. “I don't know what will happen to her the longer that she stays like this but the consequences can't be good,”

“Then we'll find her,” he says, “I'll do it my way and you can do it yours, but I am not using magic,”

Snow sighs and walks back inside, seeing Charming talk quietly with Rumpelstiltskin and then stops, seeing her. “I think Henry should stay here while we go out and look for Emma,” he says.

“What about the detection spell?”

“I will respect my boys' wishes and not use magic, until it's absolutely necessary,” Rumpelstiltskin reasons, “Henry can stay with me. Go with your husband your highness and look for your daughter,”

~~

Rumpelstiltskin knows he said that he wouldn't use magic to help find Emma but he needs to look something up; if he's right about what he's thinking about Emma, then he's going to need magic to reverse this curse as soon as possible.

“Henry,” he calls and the boys runs out to the front, “I need to go across the street to Belle's library. Stay here and watch the shop for me?”

“Okay,” he muses.

“Good boy,” Rumpelstiltskin compliments and leaves, walking across the street to his sweetheart's workplace.

“Belle, Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin calls and she pops out from one of the book shelves, looking at him. “Belle, I don't have much time. I need the spell book,”

“Why?” she asks, looking worriedly at him.

He sighs. “I know I asked you long ago to keep it in here for safe keeping and I wouldn't ask to see it if it weren't an emergency – which this is – a matter of life and death,” he reasons and she goes around the circulation desk, removing it from a drawer but before she hands it to him, she pulls back.

“Why do you need this?” she asks.

“It's Emma. Regina made her invisible. Baelfire and the Charmings are out looking for her right now; Henry's back at my shop and I need to look up the invisibility spell, see exactly what it entails,” he pleads and Belle relents, giving the book to him.

Rumpelstiltskin sits down and flips through the book, as Belle stands behind him, looking curiously. He finally finds it, skips reading over how to enact the spell and goes straight to the bottom, where there's very small, almost illegible writing.

“What does it say?”

“Oh no,” he cries, “Just what I thought: if this isn't reversed, she's going to... well, dissolve, or ... fade ... into nothing,”

“She'll die,” Belle gasps. “I think you need to look for that counter spell,”

Rumpelstiltskin nods and continues, flipping through the book as Belle sits beside him.

tbc


	5. I'm exercising, aren't I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: This was inspired by an episode of Buffy called "Gone."

The Charmings' split up, Snow taking one part of town, Granny and Red volunteering to help as well. Red's tracking skills might come in handy but Charming's not sure how useful it'll be considering none of them can see her.

But it's something.

Charming wishes he knew where to look for Emma; he feels like he should know something about where to look but he doesn't have a clue. Where does one go when they're invisible?

But he quickly realizes, looking for her without magic is a drag on their non-progress and takes a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to get into his daughter's mind and ask, if he were her, where would she go?  
What would Emma do? How is she feeling? Is she scared? If she isn't, he's scared for her.

He needs to find her and looks towards the harbor, and Hook's ship. She wouldn't go there and see him, he's sure of it. For one, Emma doesn't trust Hook and two, he's a pirate and pirates are not be trusted in general. Emma knows better than to run to him. Still, that's his way of thinking; not hers and that's the only reason he starts towards the dock, to prove himself wrong.

~~

Charming doesn't want to make any assumptions as he creeps onto Hook's ship. Why the pirate would come all this way to Storybrooke and bring his ship, but not even a crew to manage is puzzling. Then again, Hook isn't an ordinary pirate and if he knows anything about where Emma is, then so be it.

Still, Charming finds it odd that he isn't even up on deck and wanders below to his private quarters. He finds the captain's quarters easily enough and stops short, hearing moaning inside and gently nudges the door open, finding Hook in a very peculiar pose.

“Hook?” he asks and the pirate freezes, turning back to him. “What are you doing?”

Killian looks down at the bed and starts pushing down hard, eliciting semi-loud moans from an invisible Emma beneath him. “What am I ... What does it look like I'm doing, Charming? I'm exercising, aren't I?” he says.

Charming walks further into the room, studying him curiously. “Exercising. Naked. In bed,” he observes.

Hook needs a different excuse and a better cover, so he stops, stands up and wraps a sheet around his waist. Charming looks away briefly. “A man shouldn't use immortality as an excuse to let himself go,” he reasons, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Yuh-huh,” Charming muses.

“So, what can I help with you your highness?” he asks. “It isn't every day that royalty drops in on me and decides to make small talk,”

Emma snickers.

“I'm looking for Emm-” he starts.

“Haven't seen her,” he says quickly. “In fact, I haven't seen her all morning,”

Charming glares at him. “Of course, you wouldn't. The fact is, she's invisible. Regina did it to her,” he reasons, “although she claims it was accidental,”  
  
Killian smiles, slightly amused. “Is she now?” he wonders, “So have you found her yet?”

As he asks that, invisible Emma starts kissing Killian's neck and let's her hands caress his body.

“We haven't, everyone's looking for her around town,” Charming adds, shaking his head. “She must be so scared. I am, so is Henry,”

Killian frowns and inwardly growls as Emma starts nibbling at his ears and he jumps slightly.

“Anyway, if you happen to run into her, tell her how worried everyone is and we need to fix this right away,” he commands.

“Right” he agrees, “because it won't do to have an invisible sheriff, sherrifing around town, being invisible and all,”

Charming looks at him oddly and Killian clears his throat, leaning on his leg. “I'll tell you what, I'll ... take a peek around first chance I get,” he offers as Emma grabs his jewels again and gently massages them. “and if we bump into each other, I'll clue her that you're on the lookout,”  
  
“After your ... exercises,” he adds.

“Right,” Killian grins.

Charming turns to go but looks back to him curiously. “You know, kidding aside... you really should get a girlfriend,” he reasons and leaves.

tbc


	6. Magic Is the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Killian sighs, looking over his shoulder. “That was bloody stupid,” he seethes.

“What's the matter? Ashamed to be seen with me?” Emma purrs.

Killian gets up, tosses the sheet aside and it falls on top of Emma, showing off the outline of her legs and hips. “Come on. He had no idea I was here. This is perfect,” she smiles.

The pirate goes over to a cabinet and removes a bottle of rum, popping the cork open, turning around to look at Emma. “Perfect for you,” he retorts, taking a drink. “Do you even care about whether this invisibility thing is temporary or permanent?”

“If it's only temporary, what's the big deal?” Emma questions, “Everything is fixable, especially in this town. Magic is the game, Killian. Besides, I know that you were enjoying yourself,”

The pirate sighs. “I was – I am but believe it or not, I miss the old Emma; the one I could actually see and feel,” he reasons, “You need to go after your father and tell him that you're fine. Everyone's worried about you, love,”

Emma huffs and stands up from the bed, walking over to him, taking the rum bottle and putting it away.   
“Well, picture me confused. I thought this was what you wanted,” she teases.

“What I want...” he starts, staring in front of him. “is for you, to be you again. It's been fun, lots of fun, playing this game with you Emma but you can't live life like this forever,”

Emma sighs. “I like it,” she echoes, “there's so much freedom in being invisible. I can do anything, go anywhere and do ---”

Killian looks at her suspiciously and then, there it is, a warm feeling down below that could only be Emma's lips on his prized jewels. “Hey, hey, I'm talking to you love,” he says. “Emma?”

“I'm still listening,” she assures him and Killian grabs the back on the dresser behind him.

“I know this must be very freeing for you but sooner or later your family is going to figure out a way to bring you back to living color,” he reasons, moaning. “You need to go. Get dressed if you can find your clothes, and push off. 'Cause if I can't have all of you, I'd rather ---”

Killian breaks off, finding her blond hair and pulls her up, so she's standing in front of him and pulls her on top of his lap. “Seriously though, you need to stop these shenanigans and be the responsible person I know that you are,” he reasons. “What about Henry? He can't have an invisible mother watching out for him; the boy needs you, Emma,”

“I know,” she muses, kissing him. “But right now, I need something else,”

~~

The search isn't going well, Red can't even pick up Emma's scent and Snow's starting to get frantic as they gather in Granny's diner. Belle rushes inside, confronting them all. Red knows something is wrong right away and goes over to her friend. “There's something you need to know,” she starts and Rumpelstiltskin walks into the diner, magic book in hand.

“It's not good news, I'm afraid,” he says, “How long has it been since Emma went missing?”

“A few hours, I suppose,” Snow muses, “She left our place around 10:15 and arrived at Regina's to pick up Henry. Why? What have you found?”

Rumpelstiltskin looks wearily at Belle and then back to the Charmings. Before he can continue, Neal walks into the diner. “If we don't find Emma soon, by the end of the day or maybe even sooner, she'll cease to exist. She'll become nothing, she'll die,”

“But!” Belle interrupts, “There is a counter spell, and Rumpelstiltskin and I found it,”

“Great, so all we need to do is find her first and enact it,” Charming reasons.

“Actually,” Belle continues, “You don't need to find her. The spell will work even if she isn't present. Once it's been spoken, she should become visible again and hopefully, no other side effects,”

Neal looks between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. “Who will enact the spell?” he asks.

“There's only two magical people – three if you count the blue fairy but it needs to be done by someone experienced and Regina can't be trusted to do it, since she's the reason Emma got this way to begin with,” Rumpelstiltskin explains.

“That means you'll do it,” he reasons.

“Believe me Bae, if I didn't have too I wouldn't but this needs to be done as soon as possible, otherwise Emma will die,”

“Okay,” Snow offers, “Do what you need to do to make the spell work and make her the way she was before,”

tbc


	7. Back to Negotiating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rumpelstiltskin knows Neal – Baelfire is uneasy about using magic but they don't really have a choice. They have to use magic to fix this problem, and Rumpelstiltskin knows as soon as it's done, the spell book is going back to Belle's library, hidden away from him.

Going cold turkey isn't easy but he's trying, really trying for his sake and Belle's. He lost both of them once because of magic and doesn't wish to again.

Regina comes into the shop and Charming takes the offensive, blocking her way to him.

“What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?” he retorts.

“I want to help,” she offers, “Ms. Swan's invisible because of me, I want to help bring her back,”

“No!” Henry cries, coming out from the back room. “All you do is ruin everything. I won't let you interfere with bringing her back,”

Tears start rolling down Regina's face as she looks at him. “Henry, I am very sorry for the pain I've caused you but I want to help. I want to make this right,” she pleads.

“It's too late for apologies, Regina,” Neal adds, “Things were working out fine until you decided that Emma being late to pick up her boy warranted making her go away. Emma doesn't deserve that and neither does Henry, so I suggest that you leave your highness and let us fix this problem,”

“I didn't do this on purpose,” she retorts, “I was frustrated by the situation and let my emotions get the better of me; magic just got in the way,”

“Like it doesn't always get in the way?” Neal asks, “Magic is the real problem here; how easily we fall all pray to it. Magic is evil, you use and abuse it like it's a drug. I've seen addicts before majesty and trust me, they never change,”

That last part stings Rumpelstiltskin but he doesn't say anything.

“Please leave,” Neal commands.

Regina glances at Rumpelstiltskin, Henry and the Charmings. “Fine,” she says, “I hope that you're successful in bringing Emma back,”

She looks at Henry again. “I am sorry,” she cries, “I really am,”

Henry doesn't budge and Regina leaves the shop.

“It's done,” Rumpelstiltskin announces, “I have everything I need to start,”

“Good,” Snow adds, “Let's get started,”

~~

Back to negotiating, Killian knows he should probably stop Emma and talk to her again about doing the right thing but he's not exactly in the best position to do anything, since invisible Emma is lying on top of him, gyrating her hips against him.

He would be lying if he said that he's not enjoying this because he bloody is and even forgets what it is that they're supposed to be negotiating, something about taking sides and balancing the powers.

Killian finds her wrist and turns her over so she's the one lying on the bed and he's on top of her, dipping in slowly in and out of her; he doesn't notice at first how her lips, followed by her ears, face, neck and eventually her whole body becomes visible until he opens his eyes and sees her lovely face.

“I can see you,” he breathes and Emma opens her eyes, looking oddly at him.

“What do you mean, you can see me? I'm invisible,”

Killian stops and sits up, looking at her.

Emma looks down at herself and grabs the sheets, covering herself. “I'm _me_ again,” she whispers and stands, pacing around the room. “And I don't have clothes, which I did this morning,”

Killian rubs his chin and goes to find something suitable for her. He finds a cloak for her and wraps it around her. “I guess that's it then,” he reasons.

“Right,” Emma agrees and starts to leave, but stops, turning back to him.

“Go Emma,” he pleads.

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and leaves.

tbc


	8. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma needs to go to her apartment and change as soon as possible. If she shows up at Granny's diner or if anyone spots her dressed in only a black cloak, it's going to be blatantly obvious what she's been up too. She finds jeans, blouse, underwear and a bra, fixes her hair and breathes slowly, checking herself in the mirror.

She probably needs a shower as well but that will have to wait until later, so she splashes some perfume on her, to hide the scent of sex. _But very good sex_ , Emma remembers, a warm, tingly feeling developing in her   
stomach.

She brushes it off, puts her hair into a pony tail and leaves her apartment but before she can even make it down the stairs, there's Henry and her parents. Emma smiles at them and Henry runs into her arms, hugging her tight.

“You're back!” the boy cries. “Rumpelstiltskin's spell worked. You're here in the flesh,”

Emma smiles, looking at her parents.

“You weren't wearing that this morning,” Snow notes.

“Oh yeah,” Emma muses, “The curse must have made my clothes invisible too. I had to run home and change,”

Charming steps forward, hugging her. “It's good to have you back, visible and all,” he says.

“We should go to Granny's and celebrate,” Snow says excitedly

~~

Emma remembers when she came back to Storybrooke with Mary Margaret from fairytale land; she was happy to be home – home being Storybrooke – but being invisible for a few hours has given her some perspective. She could have done anything she wanted and instead, she chose to go to Hook's ship and have her way with him.

She could have enjoyed her invisibility by terrorizing Regina or frolicking around town, creating all sorts of   
crazy but she went to him.

Emma suddenly feels ill and worse as she spots Neal come into the diner and he sees her, and walks over. “You're 3D again,” he greets.

“You knew about the invisibility thing?”

He motions for her to make some space for him in the booth and she does. “When I saw your parents and Henry in Rumpelstiltskin's shop, I figured something was up,” he reasons, “but it's good to have you back, really,”

“It's good to be me again,” Emma agrees, fidgeting with her drink.

Neal looks at her curiously and clears his throat and she looks at him. “So, if you don't mind me asking – what did you do today?”

Emma laughs, taking a sip of her drink. “Trust me, you do not want to know,” she warns him, “but I will say, that I was very productive with my invisibility-ness,”

He laughs. “What does that mean?” he wonders.

“It means that you will never know,” she smirks at him, standing and going over to her parents. “I'm going to go go home and take a rest. Can you watch Henry? I'll be by later and pick him up from your place,”

“Sure,” Snow smiles, hugging her again. “I love you, honey,”

“I love you too, both of you,” she whispers and quietly leaves the diner.

tbc


	9. I'm a pirate of my word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emma comes by to pick up Henry for the day, Regina and Emma get into an argument over him and Regina wishes aloud that Emma would disappear and she does, but is Emma really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma doesn't return to Hook's ship for sex; she's not there for that but she is curious about the state of their negotiations. That is the only reason why she's back there, she tells herself. She finds him of course, still in his room, cleaning things up.

Killian freezes as their eyes lock and Emma walks into the room, standing up to him. He wants to ask why she's there and then she kisses him and backs away. “I wanted to make sure our deal still stands,” she whispers.

Deal? Killian clears his throat, looking at her. “Of course, it still stands. I'm a pirate of my word,” he reasons. “Is that the only reason why you came back here – or was there something else?”

Emma's cheeks flush dark red. “I just came here for that,” she muses, “And I'm sorry for taking advantage of   
you,”

“You taking advantage of me?” he laughs. “You could have done anything you wanted but you chose to come here and negotiate with me,”

Emma shrugs. “I need you,” she adds, “There's a fight coming and I need Captain Hook on the right side,”

“Are you sure that's all it is?” he wonders and pulls her into his arms.

“For the moment, yes,” she manages, freeing herself from his grasp, turning to leave. “But I do appreciate you not saying a word about what happened between us to anyone,”

He frowns. “That hardly seems fair...” he muses and she glares at him. “It's not really anything to be ashamed of Emma. We were – being with you like that – it was amazing and something I likely won't forget anytime soon,”

Emma looks away from him. “It was...” she breathes and he looks at her. “Something I won't forget either, Killian but it can't ever happen again,”

Killian cringes. They made love repeatedly and it can never happen again; there's a connection there, almost electric and nothing can come of it. He wishes circumstances were different, that she were still free to be with him but that's not possible yet; not until they win the final battle.

There's a war coming and she needs to be ready.

She's a warrior princess, his princess but not his, not yet.

Emma smiles solemnly at him and turns to leave.

“Emma wait,” he calls and she looks back at him. “You have my loyalty; I'm yours. Anything you need, I'll be there for you, love,”

“Thank you Killian,” she says and leaves.

The End


End file.
